Life Support
To survive on Mars, your colony needs to be healthy. They rely on you to keep them productive, so its your task to keep in mind the amount of Life Support you provide to your Colonists. As of now, only the Space Age Mars utilizes this so it cannot be verified for ages beyond, like the Ceres age etc. But, however we assume that even the ages beyond will require Life Support. Otherwise, what is left without life? Information Life Support is the Martian equivalent of Happiness. On Earth, Happiness boosts the productivity of the citizens by producing more income, supplies etc. However, on Mars, having a high Life Support provides the player with discounts in goods production costs. So what are these discounts in goods costs? Well, goods production in Mars is peculiar and different from regular goods production. Up till the Virtual Future, players produced refined goods and required additional goods of the lower eras which were processed to form the said refined goods. Of course, for initiating production, it was not necessary to be dependent on goods buildings alone as many Great Buildings and the rewards of Guild Expeditions were able to accommodate these costs. However, with the advancement in eras, the procurement of these goods became quite tedious and impractical, due to the advent of re-re-refined goods. Hence, InnoGames has done away with this entire system of refined goods in the Space Age Mars. In this era, players will have to manufacture new goods which have their own individual goods deposits. This is a marked departure from the trends of the previous eras. Of course, some starting material is required here. However, it is not like the previous eras where players had to input other goods for production. Now, the player has to feed a new good to the goods buildings, which is known as''' Mars Ore'. Understandably, this can only be found on Mars planet. The twist here is that Mars Ore is not available from Great Buildings, and nor can it be won from Guild Expeditions. The only way to acquire this coveted good is through sites in the Continent Map. The above makes us realize that Mars Ore is a very precious resource. To go back to the topic of Life Support. Certain buildings in Mars produce Life Support, which, as mentioned earlier, is a Martian equivalent of Happiness. Having a high Life Support meter means that players will receive a discount in the costs of goods production. The actual discount receives varies, but it is always discounts in Coins and Supplies costs. Thus, Life Support is crucial in making sure your colonists can be productive. Life Support Calculations The following values are relevant while calculating productivity percentage: * '''Demand for Life Support' is equal to Outpost's total population (of Colonists). * Provided Life Support '''is equal to the sum of Life Support provided by all Life Support Buildings * '''Life Support Ratio is calculated by dividing the provided Life Support with the demand for Life Support. Discounts for life support levels The life support is represented by the green-yellow-red colors. Green: Will give 75% discount on gold and supply. For example you will need 225000 gold and supply, and 45 ore - to produce 90 goods (2 days). Yellow: Will give 50% discount on gold and supply. For example you will need 450000 gold and supply, and 45 ore - to produce 90 goods (2 days). Red: No discounts here. You will need 900000 gold and supply, and 45 ore - to produce 90 goods (2 days). Life Support Buildings Currently the only way to gain Life Support is through Life Support Buildings. As mentioned earlier, only the Space Age Mars utilizes this feature as of now. A list of these buildings can be found below. Category:Game Category:Resources Category:Space Age Mars